The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which has been denominated varietally as "Ray's Hope" and which is broadly similar to the unpatented Casselman Plum Tree of which it is a sport but from which it differs in bearing fruit which ripens at least one month later than that of the Casselman variety.
The Casselman variety of plum tree is well known commercially as a vigorous and productive bearer of attractive, medium-sized, red colored fruit having a size and shape similar to that of the Late Santa Rosa variety. Because the Casselman Plum Tree enjoys a reputation of producing fruit having firm, juicy flesh of sweet, mild flavor, it has been recognized as desirable to provide a plum tree bearing fuit of similar size and shape and flavor characteristics but which ripens later in the season than does the Casselman plum, thereby effectively extending the period during which similar commercially attractive plums can continuously be marketed.